


Ignite

by StripesCO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesCO/pseuds/StripesCO
Summary: Dumbledore sends for Newt to help him with a possible occamy trafficking ring.





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! Before you continue please note that this story is a PWP! It is very explicit.

The wind howled outside the small apartment. Rattling bitterly and ferociously against the window panes as the fading daylight seeped away. One by one the streetlamps upon the pavement began to ignite, causing a distinct glow to shine on the otherwise dark street. Inside the apartment muffled noises could be heard.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled lightly as he heard the small whine from his companion as he drew his lips away. He stepped away from the other and pointed his wand at the barren fireplace that was etched against the side of the room. Instantly a fire bloomed to life within the small space; illuminating the once cold and dreary dwelling, and adding a hint of warmth as well.

“Lightness in the dark,” He muttered while withdrawing his wand.

“P-professor I don’t believe this snogging would merit as an emergency for my expertise. And I thought you had mentioned in your letter that you had come across an occamy trafficking circle?”   

Dumbledore smirked as he turned back to view his previous student. “No, Newton.”

The other huffed with a hint of annoyance, and Dumbledore laughed again.

He started towards his companion again, and took in the somewhat disheveled look and faint blush against the other’s face. His fingers tenderly reached out to stroke his former student’s cheek before his fingers lowered to cup the other’s chin so his face was tilted up towards his own. He could feel the brief hesitation that seemed to shiver from the other wizard as he pressed their lips together once again.

Hands clutched feebly against the collar of his coat before they shoved the Hogwarts professor away.

Dumbledore gasped as his lips broke apart and the push sent him stumbling backwards. His former student was clenching his fists tightly while staring at the floor and Dumbledore’s heart ached as he saw the forlorn look of sorrow as well as confusion etched upon the other’s face.

“Newt,” He whispered somewhat raggedly.

“Why?” The other mumbled hoarsely. His closed fists shook a bit while the room seemed to fill with an uncontrollable emotion.

Dumbledore moved forward again, hoping to encase the younger man against him. His mouth even opened to explain the situation, but another voice interrupted the serene moment.

“It was the only way to get you to come to us, love.”

Dumbledore watched as his former student flinched a bit as another figure slunk from the shadows of room moving towards the two. The newcomer smirked dangerously as they slid themselves closer and only stopping when they were directly behind the young wizard. Pale hands encased the shaking fists while slowing peeling the fingers away so their hands could intertwine with one another.

“Grindelwald,” Dumbledore muttered.

The newcomer gave a vicious smirk at the professor while his mismatched eyes shined almost devilishly. He leaned his face against the back of the other wizard’s neck, nipping playfully at the skin while acknowledging the other.

“Albus.”

The burst of breath that escaped the newcomer as he spoke Dumbledore’s name had Newt shivering in-between the midst of the two, and he gave a quick swallow as Grindelwald chuckled dryly. His fingers twitched restlessly as he felt the brush of a thumb circling the top of his palms. He twisted his hands a bit, effortlessly trying to loosen the other’s grip and feeling victorious when Grindelwald did let go.

However, the victory was short lived as Grindelwald circled his hands lower against Newt’s waist, giving a quick squeeze while the younger man squirmed against him.

Suddenly there was something solid and pleasantly warm pressed up against the front of his torso, and Newt blinked owlishly as Dumbledore leaned forward to nip at his lips again. His eyes fell shut momentarily as he felt Dumbledore’s hands cradle the back of his head, and the slight pressure of Grindelwald pressing up against his backside. There was another shiver that went through the younger man before he pulled away from the teasing duo.

“S-stop,” Newt stammered. His cheeks were aflame with crimson and his bottom lip seemed to puff out slightly. “Professor, this is wrong!”

“Is it?” Dumbledore whispered.

His eyes made Newt shiver even more as they seem to look directly through him. He wanted to shout back a retort that would cut through the haze of growing lust these two men seem to have for him, but he was thrown for a loop as his face was cupped and spun around so that he was pulled into a somewhat clumsily, bruising, and almost desperate kiss.

“Gellert!”

The lips pressed even harder at the slight shout, and Newt gasped as he felt the rush of uneasy warmth flood through his body once more. He gave a weak groan as Grindelwald was slightly pushed back by Dumbledore. The German pulled away to circle behind the young wizard once again. He folded himself against Newt’s backside and gave a quick roll of his hips, snapping forward so he could bump against the other’s rear.

He chuckled as he heard Newt try to stifle a rising groan and Dumbledore half glared at him.

“Is this wrong, _meine liebe_?” Grindelwald snapped.

He gripped the younger wizard closer to him while jutting himself forward again and again. Soft sighs of pleasure spilled from the other, and Grindelwald smirked at the reaction. He leaned his head against the back of younger man’s neck, letting his lips ghost softly among the bare skin that was revealed above his shirt collar. His fingers gripped almost greedily against the other’s hips as he could feel the other wizard slowly pressing back against him; subconsciously returning the dry rhythm.

Grindelwald glanced over the shoulder of the panting young wizard towards his former lover whose face seemed a bit downtrodden. Dumbledore seemed a bit disappointed at being left out. Grindelwald smirked at the longing that was shown across his face, and he gave a short nod to the professor who merely huffed at the other’s antics.

Dumbledore was startled, however, as the German reached around Newt to pull him closer to them. His chest collided with that of Newt’s, and he watched as his former student squirm between their crushing weights.

Newt raised his head to glance at Dumbledore, his breathing becoming slightly raspy and his eyes almost darkening with oncoming lust, and the professor gulped as he heard the young wizard give off another slightly concealed moan as Grindelwald kept rocking up against him.

Dumbledore swore underneath his breath as he surged forward to claim those lips again. His tongue darted out to swipe at the other’s bottom lip before pressing even closer to widen the kiss. He felt a jolt go through Newt and he pulled away, smiling a bit as he heard the familiar whine echo throughout the room.

He pressed a few smaller kisses against Newt’s lips before trailing them down against his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out one of Grindelwald’s hands moving underneath the other’s fabric of comfort.

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt gasped as he felt Grindelwald dip underneath his trousers, grasping at his soft member. “Fuck!”

The two men were startled by the loud swear and immediately pulled away from their ministrations.

Newt huffed at their halted actions and gave a slight cough of his throat. He wiggled suggestively between the two of them and gave a quiet sigh of pleasure as he felt Grindelwald chuckle against the back of his neck before his member was once again cupped.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes in amusement as he pushed himself forward against Newt, kissing his collarbone and relishing in the puffs of delight that escaped the other. He could feel his own self beginning to ache with a certain hot need, and he pulled away to sit down upon the plush bed that seem to manifest itself from the shadows of the apartment; almost as if it had been lying in wait within the room.

His arousal was only slightly beginning to tent within his pants, but grew even harder when he caught the breathy way Newt mumbled his name.

The professor looked up the two still embraced, and watched as Grindelwald spun Newt around so the two were now facing one another. The German’s lips collided brutally with the younger wizard’s, and hands splayed down to grip Newt’s bottom. Dumbledore felt himself twitch as he observed Newt’s shivery groan at being fondled by Grindelwald that he didn’t even realize that his hand had begun to rub the front of his clothed erection. The repeated action only served for his arousal to grow, and for Grindelwald to smirk at him as he tried to conceal his own petty moans.

“Be gentle with him, Gellert,” Dumbledore muttered through half-lidded eyes.

A high-pitched yelp tore through the room and Dumbledore glared as he saw Grindelwald clutching Newt’s bottom more tightly than before.

Newt felt his face flush and he tried to push the dark wizard away. He only succeeded in causing Grindelwald to tip them forward so Newt was walking backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed frame that Dumbledore was already residing on. They ended up in a heap upon the bed, and Newt clutched the shoulders of the other wizard as he was pinned down. He gasped out loudly as teeth nibbled into the junction of his neck before they withdrew and lips began trailing downwards.

There was a quiet hum from the body above him and Newt glanced upwards to see Grindelwald reaching into his coat pocket. The younger wizard’s eyes widened as he saw a wand being pulled out and cradled in the dangerous man’s hand. Grindelwald twirled his wand expertly before pointed it directly at him. Newt assumed the worst, knowing that Grindelwald wasn’t above or below killing other wizards, and he squeezed his eyes shut while he heard an odd foreign-like curse being executed.

“Newt.”

Newt shook his head frantically, subconsciously believing that he had been hit with the killing curse, and refused to open his eyes. Until a cool hand grabbed his own.

“Newton!”

Newt’s eyes bolted open and he took in the faces of Dumbledore and Grindelwald hovering near his own. Their faces soften as he blinked at them. There was the familiar rattle of the wind against the window panes, and Newt could feel goose-bumps prickle against the skin of his arm as a cool breeze drafted into the room. Glancing down he saw that his entire wardrobe had disappeared, leaving him naked and very vulnerable beneath Grindelwald. He felt himself panic at his public display and wanted to shriek at the top of his lungs, but the familiar squeeze of his hand calmed him.

Dumbledore glanced at him before moving forward to kiss him.

“You’re beautiful, Newt,” He muttered against the other’s lips.

Newt blushed at the compliment.

Grindelwald nodded in agreement as his eyes hungrily took in the body of his new lover. He watched as Dumbledore had leaned over to kiss the younger man’s uneasiness away, and he had found himself leaning forward to map the new territory of his lover; leaving hot open wet kisses upon his bare chest.

His mouth trailed lower until his tongue struck one of Newt’s nipples. He could hear Newt moaning into Dumbledore’s mouth as he bit at the somewhat perked nub. He circled his mouth around the tender flesh before he began to lavish it with his tongue. Pulling away from the erect nub, Grindelwald pressed smaller kisses against the center of the young wizard’s chest before he leaned himself up so he was in a more of a hovering position. From the new position Grindelwald dragged his tongue upwards against the other wizard’s torso before allowing his teeth to nip gently at the curve of the other’s neck and above his shoulder.

Newt flinched.

He pulled his mouth away from Dumbledore to inhale sharply, and he reached forward to grab a hold of Grindelwald’s coat collar, pulling him closer and causing the dark wizard to pause.

There was steel-like determination in the young wizard’s emerald eyes that cause Grindelwald to swallow a bit as they stared almost nose to nose with one another. Underneath the cool gaze was a hint of something else though; something that wanted to be said but was left unspoken.

Grindelwald gave a smirk before leaning down to press their lips together. There was rush of intense pressure before Newt pulled away for a quick breather. Immediately his lips were sought after and cherished once more, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s neck flexing his fingers into the crop of blonde hair. He gave off a deeper moan as Grindelwald’s body pressed him even more tightly to the bed, and the numerous belt buckles of the dark wizard’s apparel dug sharply against his own naked contrast. Newt could feel himself responding to the cool leather, and he gave a quick, instinctive, thrust upwards against the pressure holding him down and smiled a bit as he felt the sharp gasp that tore from the German’s mouth against his own.

 “ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” Grindelwald muttered.

Newt gave a shy smile at the statement. He wasn’t much of a linguist, maybe a tad comfortable with the French language, but incompetent with the Germanic dialectal. He assumed it was something to do with him being pretty since he could feel Dumbledore humming an agreement next to them. He could feel fingers digging into the underside of his hips and prodding them apart. His body quaked with the new feeling of being even more openly vulnerable to the dark wizard, and he gave a tiny bit of disapproval by speaking out his denial.

There was shock on the other wizard’s face and Newt leaned upwards to give a small kiss to his lips.

He trailed his lips upwards so he could speak against the shell of Grindelwald’s ear, “Too many belts, not fair.”  

Immediately Newt shied away.

His dominance all but shattered as he slowly began to comprehend that what he originally wanted to say came out completely different. However, there was chuckle from both men and Newt gazed curiously at the dark lord’s reaction. There was a glint of amusement in Grindelwald’s blue eye and understanding in his hazel one.

“Of course, _mein liebe_ ,” Grindelwald whispered as he pulled away to remove his jacket and boots before casting the same spell upon himself that he had used on Newt prior.

Grindelwald move swiftly, unabashed with neither his own stark nudity nor the hint of the sharp gasp of enjoyment from his previous lover, to pin the younger man back down against the bed. Their erections brushed softly against one another’s and Grindelwald’s fingers dug sharply against Newt’s hips. He gave a quick roll of his hips and mumbled out a short groan at the friction it created. He bent his arms around Newt’s frame, caging the other as he leaned downwards to swipe another kiss from the young wizard.

He managed to get his tongue against the curve of Newt’s bottom lip, causing the other to moan quietly against his mouth. Ironically Grindelwald could feel the other’s body relaxing under the soft ministrations of his mouth, and he almost sniggered at the sensation of Newt unconsciously spreading his legs further apart. He let his lips hover against the other’s for a brief session before he began trailing them downwards and leaving tiny butterfly kisses against the path he made.

Newt giggled at the soft kisses that tickled his chest and stomach. He wanted the kisses to stay where they were, but he knew, and with a tiny hint of longing, that Grindelwald wasn’t going to stay in one place. His mind whirled at the possibilities of Grindelwald touching his most intimate part of himself and he questioned himself on whether or not it was a good thing that Grindelwald was kissing lower. He found himself lost to his doubt until he felt the most pleasant sensation wrack his body. His mind went blank and he tilted his head back as a wet hot mouth encased his cock, and a gurgled-like howl burst from the back of his throat causing Newt to surge his hips upwards.

He wanted to grab a hold of something, anything, and he tentatively reached forward with the indication to run his fingers through Grindelwald’s short hair again, but the German looked up between his legs and gave an inaudible growl of dislike at the oncoming touch.

Instantly Newt retracted his hand as if it had been slapped and fidgeted them against the comforter of the bed.

A hand cupped his own tightly closed fists and Newt gave a slight start.

“Newt, it’s okay,” Dumbledore whispered.

The Hogwarts professor smiled softly as he felt the other give a slight squeeze back against his hand, and he witnessed a small tremor running up the younger’s body. He called out a warning to Grindelwald as he saw Newt buck a bit.

“Continue your methods, Gellert, and he won’t last much longer.”

Grindelwald huffed but pulled away while Newt whined at the lost sensation. A finger prodded against the inner workings of his even more intimate part of his body, and Newt gave a loud gasp at the intrusion. He twisted against the invasion and almost thrashed against the bed until warm lips distracted him. He reached up to thread his fingers through Dumbledore’s hair, and closed his eyes. He let himself bleed everything into their kiss while more tremors wracked his body, and Grindelwald continued to stretch and scissor him open while mutter tiny spells that caused Newt’s body to ooze with self-lubrication.

Grindelwald crooked his fingers slightly against the inside of Newt’s heat. He smirked as he heard the cry escape the young wizard and he watched as his two lovers pulled away from one another. Dumbledore gave him a pointed glare while slowly shaking his head. Grindelwald challenged the demeaning glare by crooking his fingers again to hear that beautiful bellow one more time.

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle while scooting away from Newt as the German pulled his fingers away.

“Professor,” Newt mumbled, confusion etched on his face as he reached for the retreating man.

“It’s fine, Newt,” Dumbledore reassured the other wizard again while he smiled with a glint in his eyes. “I want to see him ravage you.”

That was all the approval Grindelwald needed as he lunged forward to kiss Newt hard again. His lips dominated and bruised the other’s, and he let his body lay firmly upon the other while sliding himself in-between the younger’s legs and pressing himself against the other’s entrance. He felt Newt tremble and clutch onto his shoulders, even resulting to yelping a bit, as he guided himself in.

Both of them gave similar gasps as their bodies finally connected with one another and Newt quivered in the entrance sensation of feeling full, and he panted openly as his body twisted underneath the painful intrusion.

Grindelwald paused, momentarily, to allow the younger wizard to get used to being breeched open and wide, and for his breathing to return to normal. Even with the sensation of tight heat upon his cock he refused to budge as he waited patiently for Newt’s body to relax. Eventually Newt’s grip against his shoulders loosened a bit and his breathing, which was still a bit quick but no longer held any surges of panic, was beginning to return to some form of normality.

Shyly Newt glanced up at the dark lord.

He gave a brief nod that had Grindelwald surging forward to mesh their lips together as he inched slowly out before slamming back into him.

A primal howl vibrated from Newt’s throat and he clutched the dark wizard closer to him. His knees slowly began to bend up against the side of Grindelwald’s thrusting hips, and the new alignment allowed the other’s member to sink more deeply into his body while he began to quake alongside the repetitive motion.

Sharp gasps escaped Grindelwald and he could feel himself rutting even harder against the young wizard’s body.

He glanced up to see Dumbledore moaning right alongside the two of them.

The Hogwarts professor’s face was tilted back and flushed. His pants were unbuckled and halfway down but not completely removed, and his hand was wrapped around his aching arousal. His teeth bit at his bottom lip as he tried desperately to conceal his own moans, and Grindelwald smiled at the pathetic noises that still managed to escape. Although they were left undeterred by Newt as the younger wizard continued to cry underneath him.

He chuckled before leaning down to kiss the young man again. Throughout the heat of the new kiss, Grindelwald reached under Newt’s body to bring him flush up against his chest while pulling himself backwards and letting the younger wizard settle in his lap. While he had Newt somewhat distracted by the new position, he teeter them somewhat sideways before he victoriously had them flipped over and Newt squeaked in terror as their roles were now reversed.

His cock had fallen out during the insuring flip and he smirked softly as watched Newt scramble to hold onto something. Clearly the younger man was fazed by the new position and Grindelwald pulled his face down to leave a soft kiss against his lips.

New mumbled against the other in confusion, and he wanted to question the dark wizard but Grindelwald’s kiss melted him. He felt Grindelwald cup underneath his arse and could feel the nudge of the German’s cock preparing to bury itself back into his comforting heat. Newt threw his head back and moaned deep and low as he was entered once more. The new position had Grindelwald pushing even deeper into the young wizard’s body.

“Lean against me, _mein liebe_ ,” Grindelwald instructed.

He guided the other wizard down against his chest, heaving upwards to continue his motion while Newt mumbled thickly. Newt’s own cock gave a few empty thrusts against Grindelwald’s stomach as it lay encaged between himself and Grindelwald. He had no inclination or awareness of how much he was presenting with his tilted backside as he followed the German’s instructions and leaned forward against the other’s chest.

He felt his cock jolt as Grindelwald continued to thrust up against him and he shyly reached down to touch himself. The sensation of his hand flickering over the head of his cock had Newt feeling his toes beginning to curl and a familiar spasm jolt through his abdomen.

“Quickly Albus!” Grindelwald snapped.

Newt almost flinched at the shout and he strained his head up to the side to look for his mentor.

However, he was shocked as a hand gently pushed his head back down against Grindelwald’s chest and fingers began to press up against his backside. They dug sharply against his hips and Newt groaned as he felt himself being pulled open once more. He cried out as he felt another intrusion against his body and he clutched Grindelwald’s shoulders painfully. The new intrusion seemed to move even faster than Grindelwald’s own rutting except there was no stab of another cock against his rump.

However, the quivering motion didn’t cease and Newt yelped as he came, spurting against Grindelwald’s and his own stomach. He felt weightless for a moment and would’ve sagged forward if Dumbledore didn’t have his arms tightened around him and his cock rubbing up against the cheeks of his arse.

“I-I’m,” Dumbledore muttered, kissing the back of Newt’s neck.

He lifted his hips up and down, and secretively began to guide his cock slowly into his former student’s body. He could feel Newt tense against his intrusion and he cooed gently while hugging the other towards him. He jolted as his cock slightly collided with Grindelwald’s still pulsing one and he gave a guttural of a cry as he came undone as well. He pulled back as he spurted against Newt’s backside and heaved a sigh as he heard his old lover still trying to find his own release.

Dumbledore was amazed at the self-control that Grindelwald was possessing. That hadn’t been the case when it had been just the two of them and they had found themselves in the midst of their earlier coupling, and the Hogwarts professor pulled himself away from Newt and onto his side next to the two’s embrace.

He leaned upwards against the side of Grindelwald’s head and pressed his lips against the other’s cheek. He nuzzled serenely while Grindelwald turned his head to regard him in shock.  

“ _Mein schatz_ ,” Dumbledore mumbled endearingly as he gave a lasting kiss to his former lover.

The German shuddered at the terrible pronunciation and all but melted into the kiss. His body tightened and he held Newt’s hips in a brutal grip as he came.

Newt felt his voice fall hoarse as he screamed at the pulsing orgasm that flooded his insides, and his cock slowly began to leak once more. He crashed against the dark wizard who smiled as his alertness faded to that of fatigue. He gave a soft moan as Grindelwald withdrew from his body and he gave a quick sigh of contentment as he could feel himself being lifted and settled further upon the bed.

Drowsiness began to hinder his eyesight and Newt closed his eyes. Before he succumbed to his stupor he could hear muffled voices speaking to one another.

“He’s perfect for us, Albus.”

“Yes, he is.”              


End file.
